


Proud

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Shepard, her mother, Garrus, and his father all meet for lunch on the Citadel.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a Tumblr giveaway prize, you can check it out on Tumblr [here](https://amandashepard.tumblr.com/post/160032098321/proud)! The events of this story take place after the Destroy ending of ME3, and Shepard has the Spacer background.

Hannah Shepard squeezed her daughter's hand.

Shepard looked over at her mother and smiled. Her heart was full today; today was the day her mother and Garrus' father would finally get to meet.

Shepard had spoken to Castis Vakarian several times before, but they had never met in person. Already she felt a closeness to him that helped with the hole in her heart that her own father left behind. He had passed away due to an illness right before she joined the military. A large part of her decision to join was to make him proud and continue his legacy. Ever since her and Garrus had decided to start exclusively dating, Shepard and Garrus chatted regularly with his father via video chats and eventually Shepard would begin to call him regularly on her own for advice and comfort. Castis eased the pain of losing her dad some, and that meant the world to her.

Shepard and her mother approached the restaurant on the Citadel where they were going to meet.

They approached a hostess station where a young asari greeted them.

"Oh, Commander Shepard! It's an honor. We were expecting you, right this way. Mr. Vakarian has already arrived."

The hostess walked them back to a private balcony area that overlooked the Presidium. The view was beautiful and the area was quiet.

"There they are!" Garrus said, walking over to greet them.

"Rear Admiral Shepard, it is so wonderful to meet you." Garrus said, reaching his hand out to her.

Hannah smiled at him and shook his hand, then leaned in and hugged him. Garrus reciprocated, his heart warmed by her immediate affection to him.

"Garrus, so wonderful to finally meet you. Please, call me Hannah."

Garrus motioned to the turian beside him. "This is my father, Castis Vakarian."

"Castis." Shepard said with a big smile, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Castis squeezed her tightly, filled with joy.

Garrus was overjoyed to see the interaction between two of the people he loved most in the world. He knew Shepard and his father had grown close over the years, but seeing them hugging and smiling at one another truly meant everything to him. 

"It is so good to finally see you in person, Shepard. You've already been family for so long now, it feels like this was far too overdue."

"I couldn't agree more." Shepard said, a big smile on her face.

"Castis, this is my mother Hannah."

Hannah hugged Castis.

"It's so good to meet you. My daughter thinks the world of you."

"Please, sit everyone." Garrus said, pulling out Hannah's chair and then Shepard's. When Shepard sat down she pulled Garrus' face to hers and kissed his cheek.

Hannah smiled, thrilled to see the joy on her not-so-little girl's face. She had watched her daughter save the entire galaxy only months ago, but as momentous as that was, as a mother, she was just relieved to have her only child safe and happy.

"So, I hear you were in C-Sec, is that correct? You too, Garrus?" Hannah asked.

"Ah yes," Castis said with a laugh. "Retired now. My son and I worked at C-Sec at the same time for a little while as a matter of fact."

Garrus chuckled. "We fought endlessly. Totally different opinions on how C-Sec should work. Everything worked out alright in the end, I think." Garrus said, looking over at Shepard. Shepard smiled back at him, and his heart fluttered. After so many years he still could never get used to how her smile made him feel. His head was buzzing from nerves and excitement over everything going on.

"How is Solana? Leg doing better?" Shepard asked, taking a sip of her water glass. She leaned in towards her mother. "Solana is Garrus' sister. She's wonderful, I hope you two get to meet soon."

"She's doing well." Castis replied. "Leg is almost completely healed now, she's been able to walk with minimal pain lately. Turian bones are hard to break as it is, but after they heal they recover even stronger."

"I'm so glad to hear it." Shepard said.

"Solana's been on Palaven lately helping with the reconstruction effort near the area we grew up in. There's still so much left to do." Garrus said.

"Things are heading in a good direction now, though. Now that the Reaper threat is over, thanks to our children, we can focus on moving forward." Castis added, his voice optimistic and calm.

"Absolutely." Hannah said, smiling and taking her daughter's hand in hers.

Shepard squeezed her mother's hand. She felt nothing but gratitude for where she was sitting right now. Her mother next to her, the turian she loved across from her and his father that she had grown so close to next to him.

"Dad, Hannah, can I get you guys something from the bar?" Garrus asked.

"Sure, thanks Garrus. You know what I always get." Castis replied.

"Got it. Hannah?" Garrus said.

"Whatever my daughter's getting would be great, thank you Garrus."

"Beer it is!" Shepard said.

Shepard got up to join Garrus to go the bar.

"We really couldn't have asked for more amazing kids, could we?" Hannah said proudly.

"Absolutely not. Your daughter is truly a wonderful person even outside of her heroism. It has been such a pleasure getting to know her over the years. I know my wife would have absolutely loved her."

Castis saw a flash of sadness on Hannah's face.

"I'm so sorry about your wife's passing, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about her."

"She was truly something special. I miss her every single day. But I know she would be so proud of Garrus and I'm sure she was watching out for him." Castis said, a smile in his eyes.

"I have no doubt." Hannah said softly, smiling. 

"Your daughter told me that you were a big help in the Crucible project?"

"Well I don't know about a _big_ help," Hannah laughed, "but I was part of a research team focusing on propulsion systems."

"That project was incredible, and every little bit made it exactly what it was so it was definitely a big help."

Garrus and Shepard waited at the bar for their drinks, their hands linked. 

"This is so nice, thank you so much for arranging this Garrus."

Garrus put his fingers through Shepard's hair, caressing her face in the process.

"Your mother is wonderful. Makes sense though, only someone wonderful could make you." He said.

"Shut up." Shepard said with a laugh, wrapping both arms around Garrus' small waist.

"I wasn't gonna bring this up to her directly, but she's quite the bad-ass herself isn't she?" Garrus asked.

"Oh yeah. She is deadly with pistols, like frighteningly so. She didn't get promoted as quickly as she did for no reason. The woman is a force of nature. A very sweet, demure, force of nature."

"Like mother, like daughter I see." Garrus said, kissing her forehead.

"Should we have left them alone? They just met, I didn't mean to make anything awkward." Shepard asked, glancing back at the table.

"Nah, they're fine. My dad is plenty talkative for all four of us, trust me. You think you get tired of Wrex's long winded stories? Just wait."

Shepard laughed. "I happen to love your dad's long winded stories, thank you very much. My favorite is the one about when you and Solana were little and you pretended to snipe her from across your living room floor and she went with it and played dead and everything. I heard you even were so subtle that you made a "ptew" noise when you shot."

Garrus laughed, putting his hand on his face. "Oh Spirits, that story. Well, I wasn't _always_ the devilishly handsome and sexy Archangel that I am today. Was always the best damn shot in the family though."

"Oh, I bet you were." Shepard replied, her voice almost a growl. "You _are_ pretty sexy though, I'll admit that." 

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, and he grabbed her waist in response, pulling her close to him.

"Oh come on, you're gonna get me all riled up like that when we have to go walk back to our parents?"

"That's the fun part, the part we can fix as soon as we get home." Shepard teased.

Garrus exhaled, feigning frustration. He kissed her again, then as their faces parted his voice grew low and quiet, the exact tone he knew drove her crazy.

"Count on it."

They walked back over to the table, drinks in hand.

"I never thought I would get sick of people offering to buy us drinks, but it's just starting to make me feel bad now."

"I don't feel bad. Saving the galaxy has to come with a few perks after all, doesn't it?" Garrus teased back.

Castis laughed, slapping his hand on Garrus' back as he sat down. "That's my son, all right."

"You two were talking about how fabulous your children were the whole time we were gone, right?" Shepard teased, a big smile on her face.

Hannah smiled back at her. 

"Absolutely."


End file.
